world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Maenam Niadis
Your name is MAENAM NIADIS, and you are pretty much totally psyched up to the max about this evening. You're like that nearly every other night as well, but tonight is even more spectacular. You have been eagerly anticipating hanging out with all of your best buddies tonight and doing some sort of... uh... you forgot what exactly you were supposed to do tonight. But you're going to be hanging with your BFFNRFRNKSSBs (Best Friends Forever No Really For Reals No Kidding Super Serious Buddies) and that's all that really matters. You are the next in line to become the CONDESCENCE, but you really don't care too much about it. There's a bizarre set of LAWS and CODES and junk you're supposed to memorize, but that's all kind of boring. You're much more interested in the world of FASHION. You looooooove spending your time DESIGNING CLOTHES for all of your friends to wear. You just love BRIGHT COLORS and PRETTY SHAPES AND PATTERNS in your DESIGNS. You don't quite seem to realize you are NOTORIOUSLY BAD as a DESIGNER You also find yourself heavily invested in TROLL CELEBRITY GOSSIP. You are often buried into one of the various SLEEZY GOSSIP RAGS that flood the Alternian media, dishing on who is feuding with who and who had to hire an Auspistice, who was brutally murdered in a blood frenzy. You know the usual stuff. Much to your friends surprised, you are also well-versed in ALTERNIAN LITERATURE, and are known to be quite a scholar on the subject. You have read many a HEFTY TOME filled with romance and adventure over the years, and can perfectly quote TROLL SHAKESPEARE to a whim. You actually have ENCYCLOPEDIC KNOWLEDGE of things that pertain to your interests. Too bad that's not anything practical, and the most you can do is spout a POEM or talk about TROLL KANYE WEST'S feuds with TROLL JIMMY KIMMEL. You should probably broaden your horizons a bit. Your chumhandle is aestheticChitin and you jusst want to let evvryone know that itts qettinq totes KRAY-KRAYFISH up iin herre !!!! Life Before SBurb/Grub You've grown up in a pretty illustrious seadweller abode, considering your royalty status, but because of your location and your lusus's overprotecting need to keep you from being a viable threat to the Condescence, you have be isolated from actual contact for most of your life. The few rare occasions you have gone to the surface were for formal events regarding a lot of highblood posturing and seadweller/landdweller relations that you honestly had no clue about. But this led you to meet your purpleblood buddy Balish, and instigated most of the strange friendships you've accumulated so far. With lobsterdad's invervention, though, you would never be able to really understand quadrential relationships, or even all that much about trollian culture altogether. All you learned was the superficial things you gathered from gossip rags that would mysteriously appear from time to time inside of your hive, or the various literature books that you secretly had drones sneak in for you. You are naive to a horrible degree because of this lack of understanding on how the world works/worked. You are bubbly and cheerful, but have been known to make remarks that are confusing at best and downright insensitive at worst. Post-Entry however, you have shown to be a bit more understanding and mindful than you let on, and tend to play your ditziness up to keep up appearances. Because of recent developments however, you have become determined to study up on the things you missed out on growing up, as well as expand your interests. Though you try to keep them hidden, you have a tendency to unintentionally break into fish puns when nervous or excited. This is growing more and more obvious as things grow continuously awkward around the astrolabe. As such, you are also incredibly defensive of this halibut. You mean habit. You have also recently begun to reconsider your decision to step down as the Heiress, the more it becomes evident that some managerial skills may be needed in order to coral everyone into working shape. You mean corral dammit. Strife Specibus: handbagKind. You have mastered the art of hitting things reeeeeeally hard with a purse. Inventory Modus: Handbag Modus. Each captchalog card is placed into your handbag, which much be fetched out manually. Your expertiese and handbag collection make this an ideal modus. Too bad most of your collection is filled with different assorted fabrics... Theme Song: "Paisley-Plaid Pals " A tasteful gallery of stylish Niadis Originals . Friends Tlaloc Zapote: Maenam has had a spotty past with the self-proclaimed leader of Troll Mexico. The two interacted several times in "exchanges" to keep his people safe from the Codescence. He is the only person she actively dislikes that isn't Jack, and that's a pretty hard feat to accomplish. <>Balish Aggaro<>: Easily Maenam's best friend, if only by the fact that he has been able to stand her naievite and ignorance as long as he has. The two met at some Landdweller/Seadweller relations function, one of the rare times Maenam ventured topside for any reason. He is currently her moirail. Maenam feels that it is her duty to keep him reigned in and watch out for his crazy purpleblood freakouts. In return, Balish helps protect her and has a hand in explaining certain aspects of the world that she hasn't quite grasped yet. Nullar Etrors: Nullar is a good friend to Maenam, but really who isn't? Maenam first met Nullar through a teasing exchange with Balish and decided it was her obligation to pimp Nullar's wardrobe out. Since then, Maenam has been trying her best to be supportive of her d friend, but is a bit concerned by her HEAVY palerants, and is now on a mission to bag her a moirail. Beau Demain: Maenam has spoken to Beau on a few occasions, and is rather impressed with her manners. She still isn't really aware of everything going on with the hummuses humans, but she certainly thinks that Beau is pretty awesome. Kate Wightt: Maenam is highly appreciative of Kate's strategic thinking and observation skills. She doesn't really appreciate her leaps to violence when it comes to problem solving, but she would much rather have someone with her skills on her side. She doesn't quite get why Balish is so dismissive of her. Jossik Katarn: Maenam doesn't know too much about Jossik, other than that he shares some interest in gossip and that he is Ryspor's matesprit. Also that he is half-dead due to an encounter with Jack? It's all very confusing. Sami Heston: Sami and Maenam's interactions are some of the most pleasant she has had since meeting the humans. She doesn't really understand why Sami has such a poor opinion of herself, but really that's not surprising. She is now engaged in a plan to try and set up Sami in a pale relationship with Nullar. Vejant Ectrix: Maenam and Vejant got along fairly well during their trip to his land. She views him as a competent leader and is rather impressed by the fact that he doesn't actually use any weapons other than his own two fists in combat. She voted for him to leave Team Maso by mistake, confusing the vote for a popularity contest, and has no idea that views her as a traitor. Nate Revult: Maenam has only seen Nate on Prospit so far, and the only lasting mark he has made on her is that she is now convinced that hummuses humans eat by stuffing food into their pants. Rilset Leyers: Maenam's hasn't had much interaction with Rilset, but she is slowly warming to him. Mostly because he seems to be confident in her ability to lead, which Maenam appreciates, but partially to spite Tlaloc's inisistence that the she stay away from him. She finds the fact that he canabalizes others kind of off-putting, but has chalked it up to 'yet another weird landdweller think she doesn't get.' Doir Mavico: Even Maenam finds Doir to be an odd duck, which is funny coming from her, but she still enjoys talking to him. After discovering about his breakup with Seriad, she is now determined to create a suit for him. Aura Malloy: Maenam hasn't had much interaction with the remaining hummus human, but she regards both of them as "awesome" in her book nonetheless. Ryspor Tezeti: Though they have only known each other for a short amount of time, Maenam has quickly grown to accept her fellow seadweller as a fond friend. The two of them have exchanged fashion trainwrecks masterpieces. She now believes that Ryspor can be trusted to be her "Shipping Advisor" and has collaborated with him in a campaign to bag Nullar a moirail. Kikate Nagisa: Maenam has only spoke to Kikate once, but thinks he's an alright guy. When the two first spoke, she honestly had little clue about his aspirations to "throw off the hemocaste chains of oppression." Meouet Piraya: Maenam finds Meouet to be a bit odd, but still is eager to interact with her. She agreed almost immediately after meeting her to create a "Niadis Original" dress for her, which is now completed and awaiting delivery. Seriad Rytoil: In their brief interactions, Maenam has already grown fond of Seriad, and hopes to build a bond with her by creating a nice sundress for her to wear. Libby: Maenam is thoroughly intemidated by Libby in all aspects. Her constant threats against Nullar, her possessive tendencies with Balish, and her thinly-veiled threats of murder and torture do nothing but send Maenam into fish pun-laden bouts of anxiety. She's even more confused by her encouragment regarding Herald, but since she is more or less the impetous behind their odd relationship, she is sort of grateful to her. Scarlet: Maenam isn't sure about how she feels regarding Scarlet. She appreciates how friendly Scarlet was in the past, but has heard some disparaging things about her and her motives. But honestly, she's more than grateful to have her on the journey into LoNaT. Jack: Maenam dislikes Jack immensely. She feels guilty about allowing her love for gaudy text shit to give him a foothold on her and Balish. She honestly isn't sure WHAT Nullar sees in him, but she kind of doesn't get relationships all that well yet anyway. She is also subconciously traumatized by the sight of Prospitians gouging their eyes out in tribute to him. Not a fan. <3Herald<3: Maenam had felt a bit of attraction to the duty-bound Parcel Master Herald after a chance encounter on Prospit, and it grew immensely the more and more Maenam dwelled on it. After a few teases from her moirail and a lot of meddling from her friends and Libby, plus the power of a special Henshin pen that she was tricked into crafting by Balish, he fell for her as well, and asked her for her "favor," represented by her blue scarf. They are sort of matesprits, though their shared "eccentricities" make it hard to really determine what is really up there. The White King: Maenam feels insulted by the White King's blatently misogynistic views and would like to prove that she is just as good as the male Prospit Dreamers when it comes to it. The White Queen: Though initially delighted by the White Queen's constant shipping ideas and requests for bridal gowns, she quickly began to feel uneasy at her need to forcibly marry people that she shipped. The Carpet Consorts of LoNaT: Maenam is extremely saddened and annoyed by the consorts of her land. Given that the first thing they did when they saw her was call her a murderer (and a pervert) and call for her death. OOC Contact Information *ooc Pesterchum handle = theoreticPenman *email address = itallgoboom@hotmail.com *reddit username = Palhinuk *Maenam's FATE sheet